


Reclaiming One's Honor

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Babylon - Fandom, Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, I messed with a lot of things from the series sorry, M/M, Minbari Rituals, Shadow War, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, like really fucking slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: During his fight with Marcus Neroon saw not only a Minbari soul within those dark eyes, but a reflection of himself. And that means that the near death of the Anla'shok was a greater dishonor than most any other he could have committed. Now, he must return to Babylon 5 and attempt to reclaim his honor...if at all possible.WIPMinbari language will be used but will be explained if not commonly heard in the series





	1. Chapter 1

“Alyt Neroon?” 

Neshaal’s voice was soft as she spoke to her commanding officer. In her case it was not only in show of respect, but simply that while she had taken her place in the Warrior Caste as her mother before her, the female was soft spoken. At least until battle came and she found it necessary to bark orders. When speaking with someone privately, she saw no reason to change her voice. She held the same soft note that her father held from the Religious Caste. It had bothered Neroon for a while, as no Star Rider should sound so like one of the Religious Caste. Though he had come to trust her implicitly, naming her his second the moment that Shai Alyt Bramner had passed, leaving the Ingata to Neroon’s command.

Turning to the slight woman, Neroon was somewhat surprised that she had come to find him. Normally he was simply called to the bridge if there was a problem. And as they were still orbiting Babylon 5, he didn’t see what issue there might be that required his attention.

“Speak.” The single gruff word was all he gave her, eyes focused intently upon her.

“Permission to speak my mind, Alyt?”

That simple question worried Neroon more than the possibility of something going wrong with the ship or Babylon 5 having contacted the Ingata with some sort of demand. Though he would not show such weakness to anyone; which left him simply dipping his head ever so faintly to his second in command.

“I worry that there is more to us not leaving Babylon 5 than you wishing for a full system check to be run.” Hands clasped before her, Neshaal watched her Caste-mate, as if she might be able to read something in the lack of expression on his face. Not that she expected as such truly, Neroon had perfected giving away nothing likely before she was first allowed to hold a denn’bok.

“And what do you think is keeping us here?”

“I heard of the Anla’shok that you should have killed. I believe you hold a worry for his well-being, though I do not know why. Is he not just a human?”

Moments like this, Neroon could see the influence her father held on her. To begin with it had annoyed him, caused him a slight distrust in her loyalty to the Warrior Caste, but now he had come to realize that it was simply a part of who she was. She was loyal to him, would never betray her Caste. And that was enough for him.

“I cannot agree with you. He is not simply a human.” Neroon didn’t have a fondness for what he had seen in the Anla’shok as they fought. But he knew that it was the only thing that could explain why he had not completed the Denn’shah. Even if he really wasn’t sure how they all knew of it having been a Denn’shah and not a basic fight. “He has a familiar soul.”

“That is why you did not finish the Denn’Shah?” Her voice held a faint note of disbelief as her eyes widened ever so slightly.

“No.” The tip of Neshaal’s head asked for him to continue though she did not voice such a thought. “I spared his life for I saw more than a familiar soul in him. I saw a reflection of my own.” 

“You believe a **human** to be your Ah'Zha?” Her shock softened her voice to nearly a whisper.

“If I could deny it, I would. But I cannot deny what I saw. I need to know that I have not lead to the death of my...Ah'Zha.” The last word was formed without emotion behind it, even though Neroon was torn between accepting that he may have **finally** found his mate and hating that it was a **human**. 

“You did not kill him, Alyt.”

“No, but Humans are...fragile. We killed so many of them during the war because they were so easy to kill. It took so little effort to damage them enough to simply keep going, for they were to die anyways. There was rarely need to land a final blow to ensure their death.” Which meant that Neroon feared his strikes being slightly too hard, driving the broken ribs into the human’s lungs or other internal organs that might lead to his death.

“Then I shall make sure that our maintenance lasts long enough for you to speak with the doctor on Babylon 5 again. When you know your Ah'Zha is safe, I will give the order to head into hyperspace.” With a slight bow, Neshaal left Neroon’s quarters.

Stopping to make a quick call in her quarters, Neshaal made her way to the command room. Monitoring the incoming lines of communication, the second in command waited only moments after they registered the end of communication between the space station and the Ingata before giving the order to jump. If there had been an issue, she would have heard from her commander immediately. Of that she was sure.

It was nearly three Standard hours before Neshaal heard a word from Neroon. And that came in a call to the command room, asking for their heading. He always had been well aware of their ship and made sure he knew all that was happening regarding it.

“The Grey Council has summoned our presence.”

Short, succinct. But the narrowing of Neroon’s eyes told her that he knew of her message to the Council. She knew that he might have seen it as a bit of a betrayal, but it was the only way she knew to help him not only keep his honor, but to perhaps find his Ah'Zha after nearly a hundred and thirty cycles. If she could offer him that, then she had given the greatest gift to the best warrior she knew. Only with the Council’s permission could he return to the side of his Ah'Zha to attempt to claim the Human. And that could only be done by facing their ruling body’s disapproval of his breaking of the Denn’shah. It may have been intended to be to the death, but if there was one thing no Minbari could ever do purposely, that was kill one’s Ah'Zha. No matter how the Universe chose to form them in this life.

“I will be in the training halls. Tell me before we make the jump to normal space.”

She knew that her commander was unhappy with her, but she had made her decisions and would suffer the consequences when they came. For now she simply nodded easily to Neroon; far from surprised by the way the video cut the moment she agreed to alert him in time for him to dress appropriately to meet the Grey Council.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neroon presents himself to the Grey Council

Going before the Grey Council always worried Neroon. Something about them always put him on edge. Perhaps it had something to do with the way they had demanded surrender from the Minbari-Human war without an explanation. A part of him questioned just how much they could truly trust the Grey Council if they would surrender to an unworthy opponent. But they still demanded his respect for the simple fact that Valen had formed the Council to lead the Minbari. Which he would give, though he refused to show himself as any less than the Alyt that he was.

Thus he’d refused the robes that the Worker Caste acolyte had offered, preferring the dark armored robes of his own Caste to wear into the darkened room. Trusting the path to where the Grey Council stood within the dark room to be clear, Neroon focused on the ring of lights ahead of him and walked, head held high and forcing himself not to show any hesitancy. Though he feared them claiming what he had believed for years; no human could possess a Minbari soul.

Stepping between two of the Grey Council members, Neroon stepped into the circle of light in the center of the nine. Head held high, he settled his hands into the customary position and gave a lite bow to show his respect while trying not to show surprise at the fact Delenn had beaten the Ingata to the Grey Council’s current place of rest.

“I have answered your summons.”

“Alyt Neroon of the Star Riders Clan, we have received troubling information.”

One of the Council members stepped forward slightly before him, though they didn’t remove their hood. The only thing that Neroon was certain of when they spoke was that while female, it was not Delenn. Which definitely didn’t surprise him one bit. He knew she was there as all nine spaces were filled by grey cloaked figures, but he also knew that she held him ill will for hurting one of her Anla’shok. Though he hadn’t killed the man. Marcus Cole would survive; the doctor had been quite clear on that fact. Even if he would need much longer to recover than a Minbari. Trying to recognize Delenn was impossible as there were two more with similar stature to the new Entil’zha.

“We have heard of your failure to complete the Denn’shah.” This time it was a male that spoke, the roughness in the tone making him suspect it was one of the Warrior Caste.

“And I am sure that Fe’harn Neshaal also reported **why** I did not kill the Anla’shok.” He was Warrior Caste, he would not shy away from conflict no matter the form.

“She **claimed** that you believed him to be your Ah'Zha.” Again it was the male who spoke, the stress he put on Neshaal’s claim made Neroon sure that they didn’t believe it.

“I do.”

“You believe a Human to possess a Minbari soul?” The female spoke this time, confirming Neroon’s fear of what they would say against what he **knew** to be true in Marcus if no other Human.

“I cannot deny what I saw.”

“And what did you see?” 

“I saw the reflection of myself.”

Finally one of the petite figures stepped forward and she caught her hood in both hands and lifted it up and back to reveal her face. Eyes narrowed, the familiar face of Satai Delenn was exposed before Neroon, obviously uncaring that she shouldn’t bare her face when dealing with what all but amounted to a trial.

“I have known the Anla’shok whom challenged you for a year now, I have worked closely with him several times over that year. And I have seen nothing similar to you, let alone a reflection of who you are.” She would not claim a human could not possess a human soul, but she would fight to protect her Anla’shok with all she had. 

“And yet I saw myself in his eyes. Whether you care to admit that one of your Anla’shok could have connections to the Warrior Caste, I could not kill my Ah'Zha. It would kill me along with him whether my body survived or not.” A low growl entered the Star Rider’s voice as he met Delenn’s gaze evenly as he had after he spared Marcus, his bloodied Denn’bok left at her feet.

“It cannot be!” Her words were hard, a tension in her voice that made Neroon wonder if it would break on her. “You two are **nothing** alike...Perhaps you were mistaken when worried of your honor?”

Hand clenching at his side, Neroon had to fight with all he had not to draw his denn’bok while in the presence of the Grey Council. “It was not my **honor** that stayed my hand from killing a human too stubborn to walk away from a fight that he was not bound to fight, Satai Delenn. It was the soul within him that kept us both from dying. Killing humans was never an issue that I had.”

After all, it had been the Religious Caste that had first spoken of finding peace with the humans, as if the deaths that the humans had caused could be forgiven. And while it was the Grey Council that had finally given the order, it would have taken only two of the Worker Caste agreeing with the Religious for the order to surrender to be passed. No part of him believed that any of the Warrior Caste would ever agree to surrender.

“He is **nothing** like you.” Her words were all but hissed this time and the fact she was so adamant that he was wrong was likely why the hooded man who’d spoken before did so again.

“I suggest a telepath be brought forth to see what stayed his hand in the denn’shah. This way there will be no mistake.”

“I welcome them walking as deeply in my mind as it takes for them to see the truth of the Anla’shok for they will see nothing but that which I have said.”

“So it shall be done.”

As uncomfortable as he was standing before the Council while speaking to them, it doubled as he had to stand before them in silence as they waited for an acolyte to bring them a telepath to find the full truth behind what had stayed his hand. It might not have been quite so bad had Delenn drawn her hood back over her face instead of simply staring at him as if he had killed the Anla’shok. The anger in her eyes, even in the dim light of the Grey Council, was clear enough he wondered if perhaps in another life she might serve the Warrior Caste. Whether she used it in this life or not, she held the ferocity needed to make it in the Warrior Caste.

Still he refused to back down from any sort of challenge, including the way Delenn challenged him silently, trying to make him recant what he claimed. But he couldn’t. Even if he could not claim a desire to bed a human as of yet. He could not turn his back on his Ah'Zha, not after all but giving up on ever finding them. After a hundred and twenty cycles it became hard to believe that your Ah'Zha had been reborn.

“I come to help see the truth.”

Turning at the low note of the telepath’s voice, Neroon looked over the slender man that made him think of Delenn’s attache. So this was the one that would be crawling through his mind. At least it would prove what he said. And if he were lucky, it would give him leave to see if they were compatible in this life as well.

“We need you to look into Alyt Neroon’s mind and see what kept him from finishing his Denn’shah.” The hooded male spoke again, getting a simple bow from the telepath.

Stepping forward, the telepath stopped only a short ways before Neroon and looked up into the Warrior’s eyes easily. He knew the respect he was owed for the service he provided his people and found nothing threatening in the Warrior. After all, no Minbari would kill one given the gift.

“I will touch your forehead, Alyt Neroon, this should not hurt so long as you do not attempt to hide anything from me. Anything that does not answer the Council’s question need not be shared. This is not to betray your privacy, but to answer the question with the whole truth.”

As much as the Warrior Caste avoided being touched, Neroon couldn’t say he was fond of the idea of dealing with some random Minbari he didn’t believe he’d ever met touching him. But he nodded anyway, knowing that without the scan he would never be given leave to return to his Ah'Zha. So for now he would placate the Council. Cool fingers pressed to his skin and Neroon let his eyes close so that he could focus on what the telepath would wake within him.

_“Take me to the Denn’shah, remember what made you stop.”_

To hear a voice so clearly in his mind was strange. If only because he recognized that he was not truly hearing it, but instead simply understanding the urging of a mind against his own. But he followed the instructions anyway, remembering his taunting of the Anla’shok with the number of humans he had killed in the fight. He remembered the bravery in the human’s face, the way Marcus stood his ground and refused to run when Neroon offered. Then the breaking of the human’s ribs and the fact the Anla'shok refused to give ground even though he hurt. 

Remembering the way he’d frozen to ask the human why he refused to surrender, he found that he honestly didn’t remember what the human said to him. And even now, he could not spare the focus to attempt to read the brunet’s lips. His focus was on eyes that hid fear behind acceptance and bravery, that held a deep sadness that only one who felt it just as deeply could see. And there was somewhat more within that dark gaze that sang to Neroon, that had made even the idea of trying to kill the human turn his stomach. It made his chest tighten until he felt as there was no oxygen in the room.

Disliking the look of blood staining the Anla’shok’s lips, he didn’t notice that the telepath was still in his mind when he thought of visiting his Ah'Zha in the medical bay. At least Marcus wasn’t actively bleeding in that memory.

_“They say it is an insult to say that a Minbari has lied,"_ And would be one to so much as insinuate it were this man not a telepath. _"But can you truly claim you told him the truth? That was not the reason you didn’t kill him. Do you not believe he deserves the truth?”_

_“I did not believe he would believe such a thing. Not when I hurt him as I did.”_

_“You had not seen his eyes yet, had not seen yourself yet.”_

_“He is not Minbari.”_

_“No, but you were truthful in one thing you said....Minbari he is not, but you share a heart. A single soul.”_

_“I could not kill him.”_

_“Of course not.”_

_“Will you follow your duties or your heart?”_

_“If they will allow it, I will go to my Ah'Zha, I will stand by him in all things until he learns that our hearts are one.”_

_“Thank you for welcoming me into your mind, Alyt Neroon, and remember that you are not **only** the Caste you serve. We are all one people, there is part of **all** the Castes in each of us.”_

Before Neroon could reply, the telepath’s touch left his skin, and he was left refocusing himself to the here and now. He was in the Grey Council and he had to pay them the attention they deserved as the leaders of the Minbari.

“He did not see the Denn’shah through for he looked into his Ah'Zha’s eyes and saw him for who he was.”

Delenn gasped, a hand lifting to cover her mouth as she stared at Neroon. Though there was no pride in his gaze when he looked at her. Instead he only looked at her for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor.

“I request leave from my place on the Ingata so that I might stand with my Ah'Zha.”

“You are sure that is what you want?” There wasn’t even a pause before Neroon nodded, his mind still with the human he’d found himself in. “Then we shall take it to a vote. Should Alyt Neroon be allowed to leave his post for sake of his Ah'Zha? Or should he stay on the Ingata, for his Ah'Zha is human?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neroon returns to Babylon 5

It had taken nearly a week for the Ingata to return to Babylon 5 as she’d needed a full restocking before they left Minbari controlled space again after the Council’s deliberations were finished and they’d ruled in favor of Neroon’s request. Besides, he’d needed the time to pack his sparse belongings and explain to Neshaal what new duties she had taken on by taking command of the Ingata in his absence. Which meant that he was far from surprised by the way he was greeted by an Earth Force security man who lead him to the Captain’s office. Of course Sheridan had heard he was coming back, Delenn having made it back long before the Warrior had, and sided with Delenn instead of allowing the Minbari to handle things on his own as it should have been.

Yet he saw no reason to argue with the Earth Force man at the moment, letting himself be greeted by a vaguely aggressive grouping of those Delenn had grown close to during her years upon the Human space station. Looking over those that were there to greet him besides the Minbari, he had to admit surprise at the presence of the Vorlon in the corner. And that surprise only grew at the lack of anger in Delenn’s attache’s eyes. Though the carving to his headbone said that he was Religious Caste, so perhaps it wasn’t completely surprising that the young Minbari would not be angry over this. While Delenn had always been good at holding grudges, more like a Warrior than Religious, most the Religious Caste were known for accepting the decisions that others made. Though the Captain and his Chief of Security didn’t seem half as accepting as Lennier was.

Careful not to let his hand rest on his belt over his denn’bok, Neroon looked to the Captain, waiting for whatever the Human had to say to him.

Clearing his throat slightly, Sheridan shifted in his seat a bit before speaking. “So I’ve heard you’re here to work with the Rangers.”

Eyes narrowing slightly for a moment, he looked to Delenn, surprised that she had not been truthful with the one that was rumored to be the man she was courting. “With Marcus Cole, yes. Call it a penance of sorts.”

Sheridan not only disliked the look that Neroon gave Delenn, though he wasn’t sure what exactly was behind it even if she seemed to by the way she stood straighter as if challenging the Warrior somehow, but the sharpness of the large Minbari’s words when he likened his presence to a penance. There was something else going on here and he definitely wasn’t fond of not knowing the full truth. Perhaps after this little meeting he could take the ambassador to dinner and get a bit more of the whole picture from her. Minbari may not lie, but that didn’t mean they explained everything about what they were saying either.

“I was informed that this is something that the Grey Council stands behind,” Sheridan was answered by way of a faint twitch of Neroon’s head in something that bore semblance to a nod, “But I warn you now, I will not take kindly to you disturbing my crew or the peace of the station. This is your **only** second chance. Put one toe out of line and I will-”

“Destiny is rarely stopped.”

The sudden electronic tone of the Vorlon’s voice coming from the encounter suit drew everyone’s attention. But it was Delenn who stepped forward, willing to question the Vorlon when few others would.

“I believe this time we should at least **try** , for the sake of the Rangers.”

“For their sake...or yours?”

With that, the large form of the encounter suited alien turned and walked from the room. And it was Lennier’s time to move, stepping closer to the ambassador.

“Delenn, he does-”

“No.” Her voice was hard and Lennier immediately curled his hands together to give the simple Religious Caste bow of obeisance in response. 

“Hey, hey,” Garibaldi held his hands up, voice perhaps a slight bit harder than it should have been over the Minbari female being waspish with her attache, but he couldn’t quite help it at the moment. “Let’s all calm down. We gotta all get along right now...can’t let something like some random riddle that the Vorlons share tear us apart.”

Neroon had been looking at Delenn with a look that Sheridan was getting more and more sure was intense dislike, bordering on hatred even, yet when he spoke it was calm yet clearly enunciated in standard. “You know why I am here, Satai Delenn, you know why the decision was made. You have no more say in the matter.”

All the more confused than he had been to start with, Sheridan watched the Warrior leave the room before looking to the other two Minbari again. Seemed confusion was a shared emotion at the moment if Lennier’s look and the slight tip of his head was anything to go by. But the way Delenn stared after Neroon for a moment and then turned and all but stormed from the room had the Captain questioning if letting the Warrior back on the station had been a smart idea at all. Even if it’d been a request of the Minbari people, that he serve alongside Marcus in the service of the Rangers. And damn if he knew why the Alyt would take an assignment that seemed to be less than the one he’d held previously running the Ingata.

“I apologize, Captain,” Lennier’s soft voice drew Sheridan’s focus back to the remaining Minbari.

“For what, Lennier? You didn’t cause any of this.”

“No, I didn’t,” Pausing, hands still clasped before himself, Lennier looked down at the ground for a moment before drawing in a slow breath and looking back up at the Captain. “But I worry that this could damage our efforts in the war that is coming upon us. I cannot go into all of the details, I was forbidden of speaking of somethings and I won’t speak of others for the sake of those involved, but,” Another slow breath and a glance at Garibaldi helped him steady himself to continue. “There is a...connection between Marcus and Neroon. It cannot be fully ignored. It has to be...dealt with,” It was obvious he was picking his words carefully, but as he’d said, some things had been forbidden. “Delenn doesn’t like that Neroon has come back...I believe she fears that he may still try to take control of the Rangers, or that he might hurt Marcus again. I do not believe either are things that are likely to happen at this time...I worry that Delenn’s inability to trust Neroon’s...motives might lead to some dissention and distrust that may damage her friendship with Marcus as well.”

“How can this affect her relationship with Marcus?” Sheridan’s voice showed that Lennier’s words hadn’t cleared his confusion by much at all.

“Her...dislike of Neroon may cause a rift between her and Marcus. He may not know how to handle...all of this. It is not really something that we normally speak of to anyone that is not Minbari. So this may get very confusing for Marcus. At least at times. And Delenn’s...upset may cause problems for Marcus and Neroon as well.”

“Care to explain that a bit more, Lennier?” Garibaldi spoke this time, trying to make sense of what the Minbari was saying.

“There is not much more that I can say besides that Marcus needs to form his own opinions...I fear that may not happen if Delenn…” Drawing a slow breath in, Lennier released a soft sigh before trying to explain himself again without breaking Delenn’s orders. “I think perhaps it would be best to keep Marcus from spending too much time around her at the moment. At least until he is able to form his own opinions of Neroon without her...influence.”

“Are you asking me to keep one of the Rangers away from their leader?”

“No, Captain, I am suggesting, perhaps, Neroon can keep Marcus safe on a simple mission. It would allow them to...deal with their...connection, without anyone else interfering in any way.”

“I don’t believe that Delenn would sanction a mission with just Marcus and Neroon going on their own. At least not if you’re right about her distrust of Neroon.” Sheridan’s voice showed his uncertainty. 

“I’ll go with ‘em then. I’ve been the go between for the Rangers, but Ivanova can handle it for a couple weeks. We’ve got a small cache of untracked data crystals that needs picked up from Criton 4 anyway. Nothing dangerous, just in and out. But I don’t have a dog in this race, so long as Neroon doesn’t try to hurt Marcus-” Lennier’s immediate assurance that such a thing would never happen earned a faintly raised brow, but Garibaldi stayed focused on Sheridan. It was obvious that Lennier was worried about this and if this was something he could do to help get this dealt with and possibly get Neroon off the station, then so be it. “Then I don’t have anything to say to either of them about whatever the hell is going on.”

Sighing heavily, Sheridan ran a hand over his face as he thought about what Garibaldi and Lennier were proposing. Why they were both on the same side, he really didn’t know. But if Garibaldi thought it was a good idea… 

“Alright...Garibaldi, set up the transport. And let Marcus know…”

“Delenn won’t be happy…” Lennier’s soft voice showed the nervousness he had about telling her.

“I’ll deal with her after they leave. If this is something that needs to be done before Neroon can finish what he’s here for and leave, then we’ll make it work.”

Lennier nodded and gave a slight bow to the two humans and a simple word of thanks before leaving the Captain’s office. He saw no reason to argue with them. It was true that Neroon might leave after he finished learning if Marcus felt the connection between them or not. However, it was also true that they may forever have the Warrior on the station whenever Marcus was. Or it might cost the Rangers one of their own if Marcus decided to follow the Warrior back onto the Ingata. But such decisions were up to none but the two involved. And Lennier planned to attempt to make sure that they were alone in making those decisions.

While it was believed that the same souls were reborn time and time again, it wasn’t as common to find one’s Ah'Zha as some would expect. Some went their whole lives without seeing themselves reflected in another. At times it was suspected to be because of being born to different Castes, other times it was said that one was born too late from the other. Though now that knew that humans had been born with Minbari souls, it made it all the more obvious to him why so many never found their other halves. 

It was a sacred bond to the Religious Caste, one that could not be argued by anyone. And yet, Delenn was so sure in her dislike of the Warrior Caste, and especially Neroon, that she would try to stop this bond from forming fully. Normally the bond was immediate, returned from Minbari to Minbari. But they were so much more aware of the way the universe cast shadows of itself into physical forms to learn of itself. As unaware as humans were of such things, it wasn’t surprising that Marcus didn’t understand. All he could hope was that the Ranger came to understand the bond he shared with Neroon. If only because he knew that Marcus would know happiness with his other half.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neroon finally gets to meet up with Marcus once more

Unsure of how long it took for humans to heal, Neroon made his way to the medbay first. Frowning when he didn’t see Marcus in the same bay, the Minbari had to fight back a spike of fear that perhaps the doctor had been wrong and he had done enough damage to kill the human. But no one had mentioned it, they had not argued when he mentioned that he was to work alongside the Ranger. So Marcus couldn’t be dead. At least that the logic that he calmed himself with as he searched out one of the doctors. Hand firm on her shoulder, the Warrior was far from put out by the narrowing of her eyes and the way she twitched away from his grip.

 

“I am looking for Marcus Cole.”

 

“He’s not here.”

 

“Then where is he?”

 

Rolling her eyes as she shifted to get completely out of the Minbari’s grip, the doctor sighed heavily before answering. “I would assume his quarters. He’s not supposed to do anything strenuous for another week.”

 

Letting the woman turn to walk away then, Neroon gave an almost imperceptible nod before he turned and left the medbay. Now he just had to find where exactly Marcus’ quarters might be. The Minbari wandered through the halls away from the medical area as he thought about how he might find the human. Until he passed a Babcom unit and remembered the way the station screens held all sorts of information. Pausing for a moment as he looked at the screen, he finally raised a hand to touch the screen, causing it to shift from a pale blue reading the station’s name to a color coded image of the station and its sections.

 

“Marcus Cole.” The words were firm and clear as Neroon stared at the screen, the blue Babylon 5 screen blinking at him again.

 

“Putting call through to Marcus Cole.”

 

The words the electronic voice spoke weren’t quite what he expected, but it would work nonetheless. Assuming that the human answered at the very least. Pleased when the blue gave way to what was obviously sparsely decorated quarters and a somewhat familiar face, Neroon was careful not to smile, unsure how Marcus might take such a thing. After all, even Neshaal said that his smile tended to border on malicious even when he was actually pleased.

 

“Alyt Neroon.” Marcus dipped his head to the Warrior, always one to remember his manners. Even if he weren’t sure why he was being contacted. “Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, I would like to speak with you. In person preferably.” Neroon had never been fond of sharing anything important over an open channel. And the reason for his presence on the station was definitely not only important, but  **personal** as well.

 

Blinking a couple times in surprise, Marcus nodded to the Minbari again. “Of course. Would the Zo’co’lo be to your liking? Or is there somewhere else you’d like to meet?”

 

“The Zo’co’lo will be fine. I’ll see you in half a standard hour then?” 

 

Once again the Anla’shok nodded before addressing him with much more formality than Neroon really cared for when in regards to this particular human. But that would be seen to as they spent time together and he learned if the human were aware enough of his own soul to recognize they were Ah'Zha or not. A nod of his own head had Marcus ending the video call and left Neroon staring at the once again blue screen. 

 

Making his way to the Zo’co’lo, the Minbari ignored all the looks he got for the Warrior’s outfit he still wore. There was no reason for him not to dress as he always did as far as he was concerned. Besides, it had most people moving out of his way without a struggle leaving him a clear line to walk. Normally he had no desire to be somewhere quite so busy or loud for discussions such as he needed to have with the Anla’shok. Though he suspected that the security officers that kept looking at him had been given orders to keep an eye on him. 

 

Finding himself a place to sit, Neroon simply watched the mass of movement. So many aliens in one place was confusing to him. It seemed to be a human thing to open up to any and all that wished to be present. Most races didn’t even manage to fully get along and accept their own kind, let alone all other races. Even the Minbari struggled to fully accept each other, as was obvious between himself and Delenn, a perfect example of the Religious Caste’s dislike of the Warrior Caste.

 

Eyes narrowing slightly and snapping to the side when a glass of  **something** was placed on the table in front of him, Neroon relaxed when he realized it was his Ah'Zha. Lips quirking ever so slightly in a smile, indistinguishable to most, the Minbari watched as the human moved to sit across the small table from him.

 

“There is no alcohol, Alyt Neroon.” Marcus offered a customary smile to the Minbari as he sat down. “I am well aware of the problems it can cause. And I think one fight was enough for this lifetime.”

 

Fingers curling around the glass, Neroon eyed the amber liquid warily. The presence of bubbles wasn’t something he was accustomed to seeing in a drink. Which had him simply holding the glass and returning his attention to the Human. Watching Marcus for a few moments, both of them silent as Marcus sipped at his drink, the Minbari drew in a slow breath and blew it back out through his nose before lifting his glass. 

 

It wasn’t something that seemed like he would enjoy, but the human did seem to like it. And perhaps if he knew what things Marcus enjoyed, he might be able to find suitable gifts for Marcus if the human proved open to courting.

 

Taking a small sip, he grimaced slightly at the feel of the bubbles popping against his tongue. Though he couldn’t say that the actual flavor of the drink was too bad. However he was far from fond of the bubbles. Making himself take another drink, larger this time, he fought not to frown at the tingle of the odd fizziness of the drink.

 

“Its called ginger ale.” Marcus’ voice was thick with his amusement and the human took another sip of his own before speaking again. “You don’t  **have** to drink it you know.”

 

Setting the glass down when Marcus mentioned that he wasn’t required to drink the ginger ale, Neroon realized that he really didn’t know how to breach the necessary topics with the human; so he stayed on a more neutral line of conversation for the moment. “The flavor is not objectionable.”

 

“Not objectionable?” Marcus’ grin grew for a moment and he chuckled. “I guess that is all I could expect. It’s definitely not standard Minbari fare.”

 

A part of the Minbari was offended for a moment before he realized that Marcus’ amusement was not cruel in nature. It was simply that the human was honestly amused by his response to the drink.

 

“It is most definitely not something we Minbari normally drink.”

 

“I had hoped you might enjoy it. I had a friend back when I was in training, he was fond of it. At least once he got used to the carbonation.”

 

Neroon wondered how he could see the sadness deep within his Ah'Zha’s gaze yet Marcus’ face seemed always bright with a smile. And he truly didn’t know what was causing the human to smile so much at him when the last they’d met it had nearly ended in the human’s death. Weren’t humans known to hold grudges?

 

“I do not mind the taste, but the...carbonation? I can’t say I have a fondness for that at all.” Neroon eyed the drink again as he spoke.

 

“Would you like another drink then?”

 

He didn’t want to seem like he didn’t appreciate his Ah'Zha’s efforts to be friendly, so he shook his head. “No, I believe I can handle this ginger ale while we speak.”

 

Nodding to the Minbari, Marcus sipped his own drink again before focusing clearly on the Warrior’s face. “Might we discuss the reason you called me then?”

 

“I am here to work alongside you.” He had never been one to dance around what he wished to say.

 

“Alongside the Rangers?” Marcus knew the din of the Zo’co’lo would hide his soft question from any but the minbari sitting across from him.

 

“No. I am to work alongside you, specifically.” Neroon could see the confusion in Marcus’ face and so he decided to give the simplest explanation as the rest was too personal. “It is a way to fix the damage to my honor.”

 

“The damage done by not killing me?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

There was no point in lying. They both knew what Neroon was required to do when Marcus had invoked Denn’shah. And yet, he had stayed his denn’bok, had refused to kill the human.  But there was one thing that the human did not yet understand.

 

“How does working with me fix your honor?”

 

“I would prefer not to speak of that in such a public place.”

 

Neroon didn’t care to have anyone else overhear this particular conversation. Even if he didn’t plan to explain  **everything** to the human. He couldn’t exactly  **tell** Marcus that they were Ah'Zha; not when he needed to know if the human felt the connection on his own. But he could explain some basic things.

 

Nodding at Neroon’s words, the Anla’shok immediately figured it was something to do with tradition. After all, even though he knew several Minbari traditions and rituals from his training with the Anla’shok, Warrior Caste rituals were mostly unknown to any but those of the Caste. They were private with their traditions and beliefs and how they went about their lives. So long as they did nothing against the other Castes, there was no need for anyone to be nosy in their doings. Which meant that Marcus had very limited knowledge on the Warrior Caste and what Neroon was doing there.

 

“Then perhaps you’d care to join me for tea in my quarters? I attempt to take a short break for a cup of tea each afternoon. And I’d be happy to share that time with you if you’d be more comfortable talking there instead.” Marcus still held a slight grin on his face, watching the Minbari’s features.

 

Honestly he was somewhat curious by the way that Neroon’s lips twitched, almost into a smile at the offer before the normal bland look returned to the Warrior’s face. There was something that Neroon was hiding from him, but so long as it did not become something that felt dangerous, Marcus was willing to let him have his secrets. Valen knew that Marcus had a fair few himself.

 

“I do not know that Entil’zha,” The word still came out rough, something he wasn’t fond of even though he knew he had to accept Delenn’s place among the Anla’shok. “Would be pleased with us being alone together.”

 

“I do not do everything to  **please** her, Alyt, I work for the sake of us all. Not because it keeps her happy.” 

 

Surprised by Marcus’ words, Neroon’s head tipped ever so slightly in question. “Then you are not worried of a backlash caused by us being alone together?”

 

“I’m sure Mister Garibaldi’s men have seen that we are friendly enough. And I am confident that you have no desire to kill me.” 

 

Marcus was definitely right there. Killing the human was nowhere near Neroon’s list of things to do. And right now he wasn’t going to even  **think** of the other things that were on the list of possibilities. Even if he was having to ignore the part of him that hated the fact Marcus served Delenn. He’d known it before he’d come back to Babylon 5, but having to actively think about such things now made him somewhat irritable about such facts.

 

“If you are sure that it won’t cause you problems, then I would be happy to join you.” So long as them being alone would not lead to Delenn’s upset and thus her interference in his connection with his Ah'Zha.

 

There was a hardness in the Minbari’s voice that confused Marcus. More so by the way his voice softened slightly at the end of what he had to say. There was something that still bothered Neroon about Delenn running the Anla’shok, there had to be if he was so worried about problems for Marcus. But why? Had he really wanted control of them so badly? Yet Neroon hadn’t mentioned any one else. It was Marcus alone he was worried about working with. Why?

 

Pushing himself up from the table, Marcus finished his drink with one last large gulp and reached a hand out towards Neroon in offer of taking his glass as well. “Shall we have that cup of tea then?”

 

Confused by the hand held out to him for a moment until the human shifted his hand slightly to wiggle the empty glass, Neroon finally held out his glass to the human as he stood as well. “Please, lead the way.” 

 

Marcus smiled at the Minbari and nodded, stopping off at one of the food counters to drop off the glasses before headed for the elevators. Though he was careful not to get more than a half step ahead of the Warrior. Even if he was showing Neroon to somewhere he’d never been before, the Warrior was still an Alyt and that demanded the Anla’shok’s respect.

 

“Brown one.”

 

Glaring at the doors of the transport tube, Neroon fought back the flash of anger aimed at Delenn for leaving Marcus living in the Brown Sector. He had heard some about the station, including that the Brown Sector was where those with no money and no purpose went. Not only for his place as one of the Anla’shok but as important as he supposedly was to her, he should have been taken care of. Neroon had seen to all of his men better than Delenn was seeing to the only one truly stationed on Babylon 5. And if he had a say in it, Marcus would never have spent a single night in the Brown Sector, let alone come to have quarters there.

 

“You do not  **have** to join me for tea if you don’t want to.” Marcus’ voice was gentle; he was used to being denied things anyway.

 

Drawing in a slow breath, Neroon shook his head slightly, “As I said, I am happy to join you. My mind was on something else.”

 

Not really a lie. He hadn’t been thinking about the tea, he’d been thinking about Delenn and how she had no right to lead warriors of any kind if she didn’t know how to take care of them.

 

“Care to share these troubling thoughts?”

 

Neroon let the corner of his lips quirk into a faint smile as he shook his head again; a part of him pleased to know Marcus wished to know his thoughts. “I do not need your mind troubled with these issues as well. I will figure them all out in time.”

 

After all, there were many things for the Minbari to work through and figure out to his own satisfaction.

 

Following Marcus out of the transport tube, the Warrior didn’t even try to tone down the menacing air he gave off as they walked down the halls. It kept everyone else from coming anywhere near them. Which definitely pleased the Minbari who was already unhappy enough with the treatment of his Ah'Zha already that he really didn’t have the patience to deal with anyone else touching Marcus even by accident at the moment.

 

Blinking a couple times in muted surprise at the fact Marcus’ quarters were not only sparsely decorated but tiny, Neroon fought back another flash of anger with the recently named Entil’zha. “Rather small, isn’t it?”

 

Humming slightly in thought, Marcus glanced around his quarters and shrugged slightly. “It’s large enough to suit my purposes.”

 

“One needs more than just room enough for a bed and chair to thrive.” Neroon had to fight to keep his level and steady, not wanting the human to mistake where his anger lay.

 

“I really only come here long enough to sleep and to work with my denn’bok. So it is large enough for me. Besides, it’s much easier to never be noticed down here. I can meet with anyone that I wish to without anyone else ever noticing. We walk in the dark places no one else will enter.”

 

Hearing the way Marcus’ voice hardened on the piece of the Anla’shok pledge, Neroon found himself feeling chastened in a way that he hadn’t felt in years. “Apologies, I did not mean to offend.”

 

“You didn’t.” Marcus’ voice was still firm, but when Neroon moved to the wall on one side of the door and sank to sit leaning back against it, his lips curled in another smile. “You’re welcome to sit on the couch.”

 

Though one could barely call it that as it only had two small cushions. So Marcus wasn’t too terribly surprised by Neroon’s gentle refusal. After all, Minbari weren’t exactly fond of random touching.

 

“Thank you, I believe I’ll stay here for the time being.” It was a better place to protect his Ah'Zha if needed and it allowed him better focus than if he were to sit too close to the human at the moment.

 

“I’ll start the tea then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation over tea

Neroon watched the human move around his small kitchenette to prepare the tea silently. Perhaps he should not have been so content with simply watching the brunet work on such a domestic task, but he had no desire to interrupt the peace that had settled over him. It was still strange in a way to think of a human as his Ah'Zha, but the personal calm that normally took him so long to find had sank into him quickly as he watched Marcus. There was no way for him to ever deny that they were meant for each other; even if Marcus never realized it. But he would spend however much time he could trying to convince the human of such facts.

One leg bent up before him, foot firmly planted so that he could rest his arm on his own knee in a comfortable sprawl of sorts, he was silent as he watched. If there had been any question in his mind before, it was wiped away completely as he found himself smiling faintly as Marcus readied two cups of tea for them. Not that he bothered to try to hide it even as he took the cup of fragrant tea from the human. Hiding himself from his Ah'Zha was pointless; Marcus was to know everything about him one day anyways.

“Thank you.” His voice was a low rumble as he spoke.

The brightness in Marcus’ own smile surprised Neroon, the Minbari wondering if perhaps the human was aware of their connection. Yet, the human moved to sit on the small couch with his own tea instead of staying close to the Minbari, leaving the alien confused by the unintentionally mixed signals. At least some part of him was confident that it was all unintentional.

Sipping at his tea, Neroon watched the way the human curled his fingers around the warmth of the cup. The look on the human’s face as he looked down at his cup for a few moments made the larger male realize that something about the cup of tea was a form of catharsis for the Anla’shok. Obviously there was much more about this human that he needed to learn if he were going to serve his duty to his Ah'Zha and support him in all ways.

Neroon took a drink of his own tea, a light note of surprised approval passing his lips at the rich flavor. It was similar in a way to the carbonated drink that Marcus had given him earlier, but thankfully lacked the carbonation of the last one he’d tried. This one was definitely more enjoyable; the flavor on its own pleasing. Looking back up to the human, he was greeted by a curious though patient look in the blue-gray gaze of the other man. As he suspected, they shared more traits in common than Delenn would care to admit. Yet he knew what the brunet was waiting for.

“Having the Anla’shok under a Religious Caste leader, I am uncertain which rituals you were taught during your training.” Sipping his tea again, he hoped that he had not offended his Ah'Zha by referring to the Entil’zha’s Caste, but he also didn’t see a point in lying about the reasoning for his question of sorts.

“Mostly we were taught how to interact with others without drawing suspicion. Beyond that, I believe most of the rituals we were taught were based in the Religious Caste with their spiritual connection with Valen.” Marcus shifted a bit, leaning back into his seat some as he spoke. “Though I spent many hours speaking with Sech Durhan and when he was unavailable, I looked up all I could on all the races I could. Including the Minbari. I find that understanding why someone does something, makes it easier to understand how to stop them from doing it.”

Head tilting slightly at the human’s explanation, Neroon was unable to help his smile. “Had you been born Minbari I do not know if you would have been born as Religious or Warrior. Perhaps it is a human thing to be able to bridge the Castes without knowing it?”

“I believe I might take that as a compliment.”

Grinning at the Minbari, Marcus wished he knew what had caused the smile in the Alyt. From what he’d seen of the Warrior Caste, it was normal for them to all be quite stoic. Yet here was an Alyt, sitting before him smiling over him admitting to wishing to understand others. It wasn’t quite the sort of response that he’d expected from Neroon. And the low laugh that the large Minbari gave made him even more curious as to what exactly was going on. Was this a side that was only shown in private? When there was no one else to judge a Warrior? Or was there something else going on?

“Did you ever speak to Durhan of the Warrior Caste ritual of Lai’kalhara?”

“For Forgiveness? No. I do not believe that was one that we ever spoke of. Though I do remember seeing it in passing as being only relevant to the Warrior Caste. At the time I was still a new Anla’shok and did not have clearance to read Warrior specific rituals and the like. And Durhan never mentioned it so I never thought to go back and read it when I had earned my clearance.”

Honestly, Neroon was far from surprised by the lack of Warrior Caste knowledge that was offered to the Anla’shok; nor that Durhan did not bother to speak to them of the Caste’s rituals as there was likely no need for the Anla’shok to know them. “Lai’kalhara is a ritual in which one sees to the needs of the one they wronged such as I wronged you by accepting your Denn’shah.”

“I was the one to invoke the Denn’shah. Do not feel guilty over my challenge. Besides, I do not see what needs I have that I cannot see to myself. Doctor Franklin was able to fuse my ribs. It’s still sore sometimes if I exercise too much, but it is nothing I cannot handle. You do not need to help me.” While there was a part of Marcus that was enjoying Neroon’s presence for whatever reason, he also didn’t want the Minbari thinking that he had to make up for a fight that Marcus had decided upon.

Sighing softly, Neroon found himself worrying that the human truly had no idea that there was a connection of any sort between them; let alone that of Ah'Zha. “I do not know the equivalent in human culture, but I wish to give penance for my actions.”

Shocked by the Alyt’s admittance to a lack of knowledge, it took Marcus a moment to respond. “I assume that telling you that I have no ill will against you over the Denn’shah will serve no good?”

“I have not earned your forgiveness now. Saying it now is simply you trying to convince yourself.”

Nodding slowly, Marcus took another sip of his tea. “Then I shall welcome you at my side for however long you wish to stay.”

Eyes widening minutely for a moment, the Minbari had to remind himself that this human had admitted to know little of Warrior Caste rituals. What he was saying, was not what was meant. Jaw clenching for a moment, Neroon hid it by lifting his cup to his lips, taking a drink as he worked on recentering himself. He honestly did not have words to respond to Marcus at the moment, knowing that those words he wished to speak would only confuse the Anla’shok currently. Luckily, he was saved from having to respond quite yet by the chime of Marcus’ door. Free hand falling to rest over his denn’bok, the Minbari looked up as Marcus bid whoever it was entrance and the door opened.

“Hey, I need to talk to you and…” Garibaldi blinked at the sight of the Minbari sitting on the floor next to the door. “You.” Stepping in far enough to let the door slide shut behind him, blocking out all others from overhearing. “We’ve got a mission we need you on, Marcus. You, me and Neroon are headed out on a shuttle in about three standard hours for Criton 4.”

“I’ve been fully cleared for duty then?” Marcus was grinning at that thought, glad to finally be allowed to serve his purpose again.

“Not exactly. But it’s a supposedly more or less safe run, and with me and him,” Garibaldi gestured faintly to where Neroon was sitting. “Captain figures it’s safe enough for you to go too.”

Sighing softly, Marcus finished off the rest of his tea before standing to set his cup in the sink. “It’s better than sitting around on the station all day I suppose.”

Looking up at the man that he recognized as Captain Sheridan’s chief of security, Neroon finished off his own tea as he watched the other human. While he wasn’t sure if Marcus had seen through it, the Minbari was all but certain that the reasoning behind this man going along with them was yet another test to make sure that he was not here to hurt his Ah'Zha. Valen knew that even the fact that he had before realizing who Marcus was would forever haunt him. But because of Delenn’s dislike of him, the Captain who was so obviously interested in her would distrust him as well. Not that he cared what they thought. Though it would make things easier to not be where Delenn could interfere between them until they had at least a budding friendship if nothing else. So he had no need to argue.

Standing smoothly, the Minbari took his own cup to the sink, placing it next to Marcus’. Looking into the human’s face from so close sent a desire to grab the brunet and kiss him. Though he knew that would not be appropriate at this time and instead simply allowed himself to enjoy standing close to the human for now. And a part of him wondered if Marcus was aware of just how much more against being touched the Warrior Caste was than the Religious. The way Marcus looked at him askance for a moment, though said nothing, made him rather certain that the human was aware that he was standing closer than most of his Caste would.

“Then I shall see you in docking bay…”

“Seven.”

“Docking bay seven in two and a half hours.”

“Great. Alyt Neroon,” Formality would serve his purpose for now. Even if Lennier seemed convinced that whatever reasoning for Neroon’s presence was important and not threatening. “I can show you your quarters so you can get anything you’ll need for the trip.”

Eyes narrowing slightly, the Minbari found himself slightly amused by the way the human shifted from foot to foot almost like a child that needed to relieve themselves. It was obvious that whatever reason the man had to offer to show him his quarters had little to do with the act itself. It was a ruse of some sort and he figured it was likely a threat of some sort to be given and he may as well deal with it outside of Marcus’ awareness. So he dipped his head in agreement and walked to the door, gesturing that he was ready to follow the human.

He was honestly not too terribly surprised that it was only until they stepped into the transport tube that the security officer was quiet. 

“Just wanted to let you know that Lennier doesn’t think you’re here to hurt Marcus. And really, if you had wanted him dead, pretty sure he woulda been. So, I’m simply going along to keep the Captain and Delenn happy. This way they know you won’t hurt him. Just a safety measure. But I don’t think you’re a threat to Marcus. If I did, I wouldn’t let you anywhere near him.”

Neroon had to fight back a smile of amusement when Garibaldi spoke of not letting the Minbari near his Ah'Zha, as if any could stop it from happening. The only one that would not allow it and be respected on that request, was Marcus himself.

“I am here for reasons you would not fully comprehend. But I do swear to you that I will not harm Marcus in any way.”

Garibaldi wasn’t sure he liked, or agreed with, the assessment that he wouldn’t fully understand why the Minbari was on board. Though after Lennier’s speech to the Captain and then the private message he’d left that the two needed a buffer of sorts while they got to know each other, the man couldn’t really say that he did understand what was going on. Though piecing things together was part of what made him so good at his job and the look on the other’s face at the promise he’d given just made a few things click in his head.

“Correct me if I’m wrong...but are you here to...court Marcus?” He’d heard the captain use the term before when talking about his relationship with Delenn so it seemed less likely to upset a Minbari if she approved of it.

Head turning slowly to look at the human, Neroon watched the human for a long moment. His first thought was to growl at the human, possibly threaten him. But Marcus had seemed fond of him while they were interacting and he saw no reason to upset his Ah'Zha. Which had him turning his attention back to the transport doors.

Standing there in silence for a few moments, Garibaldi’s eyes narrowed slightly as he waited for a reply. “Well?”

The Minbari looked at him again as the doors slid open onto the floor that Garibaldi had taken him to. “You said to correct you if you were wrong. There is nothing to correct.”

With that, Neroon stepped out of the transport, walking along the hallway. The Security officer would catch up or at least tell him if he went past where he needed to turn. His assumption proved correct when he heard the man clear his throat. Looking back, he saw Garibaldi standing next to a door that Neroon had nearly passed.

“It’s gonna take us about two weeks to get there and back, so grab what you need and I’ll see you at the docking bay in about two hours or so.” Garibaldi opened the door and passed the key card to the Minbari before walking away.

Honestly he was still somewhat shocked that the Warrior was on the station specifically to hook up with Marcus. After a big fight where he nearly **killed** Marcus, now he wanted to date the man? Seriously? Was this some weird Warrior Caste thing? Whatever it was, he had accidentally volunteered to be some sort of chaperone to make Lennier happy. Yup, life was **never** boring here on Babylon 5.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the Warrior Caste rituals and such haven't been gone over at all really, (honestly we're lacking in knowledge about them all around), so I'm playing a lot with it. And creating as I go. All rituals and phrases/words will be explained within the chapters so don't worry too much. The following chapters will also be longer.
> 
> The term Ah'Zha will be better explained in chapter 2


End file.
